


Together

by GhostRivers



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: And it turned out way more dramatic than I had anticipated, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRivers/pseuds/GhostRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 drabbles based on the dates with Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**i.**  
He smells of scotch and coffee.  
That was the first thing you noticed once he got close enough. It wasn’t a surprise. Not what you imagined, but not surprising at all.  
You didn’t have enough time to ponder it before his lips collided with your own. There’s a tingle still on them that you suspect will never disappear fully. And that’s fine. If one kiss is all you get, you can live with it.  
But still.  
_“Do you think it was a mistake?”_  
_“I didn’t say that…”_  
How can you not desire more when there is a spark of hope?

 **ii.**  
It’s your name that’s on his lips when he sleeps.  
You thought for a second it was imagination, just wishful thinking. But he murmurs your name – so softly it’s more a whisper – and you don’t know what to do.  
On the hard, cold floor with his arms wrapped around you (Unconsciously? On purpose?) your heart skip several beats. Your stomach fill with butterflies.  
_“Do you have feelings for me?”_  
You have to know. It’s killing you, not knowing if this is just in your head.  
_“Do you have feelings for me, Thomas?”_  
It’s a sleepy sound, almost a sigh.  
_“Yes…”_

 **iii.**  
You can’t decide if this is a game you can win.  
Confusion has been your prime emotion lately. Thomas is a riddle and an answer at the same time and the moment you are certain you can tell what he’s thinking, he proves you wrong.  
Most of the time you are unsure if he wants to yell at you or kiss you. You hope it’s the latter. He seems more inclined toward the former.  
But there are moments when his gaze softens, when he looks ready to reach out and touch you.  
You raise your hand and place the bid.

 **iv.**  
There is a lump in your throat and a crack in your heart.  
He doesn’t want you. Logically, it should not shock you. But it does and it stings when you realize you have to accept that you made a huge mistake. You have to accept that your heart is shattering into fragile pieces.  
If it was a movie, you would expect a solemn piano to play softly in a distance. But in real life there is nothing but the silence and your stuttering breaths. Your hand is on the doorknob, the tears are burning behind your eyes.  
_“Don’t go…”_

 **v.**  
Seeing him like this is strange.  
It is like he has been unmasked completely for the first time in front of you. Out here he has nothing to hide or fear. Even though you are sitting amidst a crowd it feels as if, in this moment, there are no other people on the entire planet.  
You never understood how a simple smile could make you fall in love until now.  
There is a buzz under your skin as if you were electric. Does he feel it too? Does he know that whenever your hands touch it sets your body aflame?

 **vi.**  
You have been running for a long time.  
From the past you don’t want to remember. From the family that you wish you were not born into. From the mistakes you made. From the friends you let down. From the lovers you couldn’t be enough to.  
It never works to run, because you are not fast enough.  
Why did you ever believe you could outrun this secret? Or perhaps you always knew that someone would reveal it. You just didn’t want to believe it.  
And then, with a flash like lightning has struck down, you know the running is over.

 **vii.**  
_”Will we be alright?”_  
”I don’t know. Probably not.”  
You tighten your grip on his hand. He pulls you closer. You can feel his heartbeat and the faint scent of coffee. This moment was bound to come. You had hoped it would not be sooner rather than later.  
Love is simple. Life is endlessly more difficult. No matter what you do, there are millions of ways from things to go horribly wrong. And for as long as you live, life will continue to hurt.  
But you are not afraid.  
_“Together,”_ you say.  
_“Together,”_ he agrees.  
And he kisses you again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try and write some drabbles after being reminded that they are supposed to be EXACTLY 100 words, no more, no less.  
> One day I'll be able to write good stuff, too.


End file.
